1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software applications used by computer systems. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a method and system for automatically managing and updating software applications installed on computer systems.
2. Related Art
Users typically install software applications on their computer systems from floppy disks (magnetic storage), compact disks (optical storage), or some other type of computer-readable media. After the application has been purchased and installed by the user, software vendors often find it desirable to provide updates to their customers. The updates often provide enhancements and new features that improve the software application, providing a more satisfactory user experience and thereby increasing the likelihood of future use and sales.
The number of different software applications available for use on computer systems is substantial. Each application can also have multiple versions, further increasing the number of applications in use. Among computer systems used in homes, there is little or no uniformity with regard to the applications installed from one home to the next. In a business environment, there is some degree of uniformity among the applications installed on the computers used within a particular business, but there is still a lack of uniformity between businesses.
As a result of the number and variety of applications in use, it is difficult to provide updates to users. The difficulty lies not only in identifying who is using the application, but what version of the application they are using.
The widespread availability of the Internet offers one solution for providing software updates to users. Updates can be posted on and downloaded from Web sites accessible by users via the Internet. However, this type of solution requires deliberate actions on the part of the user to track down and download updates. Users must also be able to identify which version of the software they are using, or which updates they have already implemented. In many cases, users do not want to be inconvenienced with the effort needed to locate, identify, and implement updates. Also, users often will not know when new updates become available. Rather than search for updates on a frequent basis only to find, for example, that no updates are available, the typical user will most likely not search at all.
Some applications, particularly those that are updated on a regular basis such as anti-virus programs, are configured to remind the user to download an update on a periodic basis. However, a problem with these applications, and others like them, is that deliberate actions are still needed from the user in order to receive an update. In addition, it is often necessary to guess how frequently a search for updates should be made; a shorter interval may unduly inconvenience the user, while a longer interval may delay receiving a desirable update. Furthermore, in many cases, the user must first execute the application in order to be made aware of the need to check for an update. Oftentimes, instead of retrieving the update, the user would rather let the application continue executing so that the task at hand can be completed without interruption. Consequently, the update may be overlooked and left unperformed.